The invention relates to a wiper blade.
DE 100 44 913 A1 discloses a wiper blade of flat bar construction for cleaning windows, in particular of motor vehicles, wherein a wiper strip with a wiper lip is held by means of a carrier element in the form of two spring rails running parallel to one another in a plane. The spring rails are inserted into two longitudinal grooves, which are separated from one another by a web, in longitudinal grooves of a head strip of the wiper strip. In order that the wiper strip can follow the curvatures of a vehicle window, the elastic spring rails are pre-curved in a concave manner toward the wiper lip, such that the wiper strip, in the unloaded state, bears only with its ends against the vehicle window. The wiper strips protrude to a small extent laterally out of the longitudinal grooves, such that an attachment element for the articulated connection of the wiper blade to a wiper arm can be fastened to the protruding parts of the spring rails in the central region of the wiper blade. To both sides of the attachment element in the longitudinal direction, spoiler parts are guided likewise on the protruding parts of the spring rails by means of guide profiles, the latter being adjoined, on a flow impingement side, by a flow impingement surface which, together with a limb on the flow-off side of the spoiler part, forms a substantially triangular cross section. The guide profile on the flow-off side protrudes to a small extent laterally in relation to the limb on the flow-off side, and forms a fillet with the latter at the cut edge. At the ends of the wiper blade, the spoiler parts are covered by end caps which are likewise guided on the carrier element.
DE 101 20 467 A1 discloses a similar wiper blade which, in addition to an embodiment of the carrier element with two elastic spring rails running parallel to one another, presents an embodiment of the carrier element with only one spring rail, said spring rail being accommodated in a longitudinal channel of a head strip of the wiper strip. The spoiler parts are integrally formed on said spring rail. Here, too, on the flow-off side of the spoiler parts, fillets are formed between said spoiler parts and the adjoining guide profiles.